


Patronuses and a Tree Stump

by TonyStarkIsARobot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Patronuses, Top!Stiles, Ugh. More drabbles from Tumblr posts, bottom!Derek, more hilarity, they switch hit, they're not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkIsARobot/pseuds/TonyStarkIsARobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a relaxing evening on the grounds of Hogwarts summoning their patronuses and cuddling. Until Stiles sees his patronus. Hoboy. And then their patronuses... Uh... Well let's just say they get friendly. Really friendly. And so do Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronuses and a Tree Stump

**Author's Note:**

> Right. You can find the inspiration for this post [here](http://sterek-stories.tumblr.com/post/39235314123/midorieyes-stiles-you-had-one-job-little).

"Stiles... What the Hell is that?"

"Apparently it's a mentally challenged fox!"

"Yep... Sounds like you."

"You are an arsehole."

"You're surprised by this fact?"

"Sodding Slytherins."

"Hey, just remember, dogs are loyal. Like Hufflepuffs."

"... Yours is a dog too, idiot."

Derek smirks. "Yeah but mine's not flat on his face."

"I swear to Merlin I will kill you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Your cock says otherwise."

"Maybe I will choke you on it, arsehole!"

"Well you could let your hole choke on it. You are in my lap after all." 

"No. Get your wand out of my crack. Not gonna happen."

"Aww look! Are patronuses like each other."

"... Derek, that's interspecies and - How - Go little fox, go!"

"How in the blazes-"

Stiles smirks. "Foxes are cunning. Loyal. But cunning. And apparently very dominate." 

"I hate you."

"Your wand and patronus say differently."

"Dammit Stiles! I'm a werewolf! Of course my patronus is a wolf!"

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Are you submissive too?"

Derek actually blushes. "That was one time!"

Stiles snickers. "And you loved every minute of it."

"Yeah...," Derek murmurs, placing a kiss on Stiles' head.

"Wanna do it again?"

"When they're finished."

"Seriously? We're watching our patronuses fuck and you want to wait?"

Derek shifts uncomfortably. "I don't want them to see."

Stiles actually laughs, the bastard. "When you're not threatening to rip my throat out with your teeth, you're actually a pretty adorable boyfriend."

Derek buries his head in Stiles' shoulder, now blushing like a tomato. Holy shit, Derek Hale is blushing because of Stiles. SCORE ONE FOR STILINSKI! Derek growls into Stiles' neck and shoulder and Derek... Derek whines. Whiles Stiles snickers.

Oh, they totally have sex on the tree stump. It's awesome. Apparently Derek's a power bottom. Stiles may have teeth marks and puncture wounds from Derek's claws but he is so not complaining. He got Derek freaking Hale to submit to him.

All over the world, people are cheering the name 'Stiles'.

Yeah. He's that good.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me running I did it again and went to comment on a Tumblr fic and wrote a fucking drabble. Ugh. I should just make a series out of Tumblr inspired drabbles.
> 
> I actually like this one.
> 
> Also: I tried to make them more English since... Hogwarts. I'm American. Please forgive my horrible and probably highly offensive efforts.
> 
> (Is 'patronuses' even the plural? I have no freakin' clue.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616798) by [SolitarianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight)




End file.
